


Midsummer's Mercurial Mischief

by remarkable1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Magic, Attraction, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Beach Holidays, Beach House, Beaches, Breasts, Breeding Kink If You squint real hard, Christmas In July | Christmas Out Of Season, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cruise Ships, Declarations Of Love, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Faithful - Freeform, Falling In Love, Feels, Fucking, Good Intentions, Happy Ending, Harry Potter References, Islands, Kissing, Light Bondage, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Love, Love Confessions, Lust, Magic, Magic-Users, Manipulation, Marriage Proposal, Marvel Norse Lore, Marvel Universe, Naughty, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Over eighteen only, Public Display of Affection, Quickies, Revenge, Romance, Rough Kissing, Sex, Shameless Smut, Summer Vacation, Surprises, Swearing, Teasing, Temptation, Tickling, Trickster Gods, Trouble, Unconventional Relationship, Unprotected Sex, Vacation, Vaginal Sex, Walks On The Beach, loki is a little shit, loving, might continue at a later date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkable1/pseuds/remarkable1
Summary: Loki and Tonks go on a cruise to fabulous Bora Bora. Loki's honorable intentions come to light in a naughty, mischievous, unexpected way. Happy ending.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Christmas in July 2020





	Midsummer's Mercurial Mischief

Midsummer’s Mercurial Mischief by remarkable1

Written for the Facebook group Melting Pot Fanfiction (18+) Christmas in July

Pairing: Loki/Tonks

Destination: Bora Bora

Theme: Cruise

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189194219@N08/50062620092/in/dateposted-public/)

The God of Mischief didn't seem impressed if the chin plunked into his hand, elbow on the table, half his face scrunched up as he sighed, was any indication.

His girlfriend of three months plopped down next to him with a giggle, shoving a fruity-flavored alcoholic drink in front of him. Her hair flared neon purple as she downed hers, took one look at his glum countenance then slammed his too. Now her short spikey hair was flaming red.

"Cat got your tongue?" she quipped, shoving the empty drink glasses aside, reaching over to him, pushing back on his shoulders.

Loki looked up at her dully and with irritation.

"You said this was going to be fun."

_"I'm_ having fun," she replied, straddling his legs facing him while wrapping her arms around his neck.

He started to look more interested when she scooted forward, pressing chest to chest, nose to nose against him, wiggling her hips.

"Oh? Your idea of fun is this – this – weak, cheap Midgardian alcohol, a few paltry dancers, and a very bad instrumentalist with horrid vocals?"

"Yeah, kinda, but I was thinking of something a little more – private."

Tonks walked her fingers up his chest, her hot pants riding up her thighs where his strong, calloused hands rested, skimming her flesh with his thumbs.

"Hm, do tell."

"Well, ya see. It goes something like this. There's this guy I met, you know? He's pretty awesome. Can do all sorts of cool magic tricks."

Loki's eyebrow shot up. "Magic. You don't say? What sort of magic? Pulling a rabbit out of a hat?"

Smirking at him naughtily, she nodded, "Among other things. Although, I think he's better at petting stray cats than anything."

"You must tell me more about this animal-loving male of your acquaintance. If his particular preference is for felines, surely he has a type he is drawn to. After all, there are many breeds."

"Uh, huh. So this girl, you know it’s me, right?"

Loki resisted the urge to roll his eyes, Tonks was perky and exuberant. Still, she had a bad habit of slightly ruining a good banter session with her unnecessary clarifications, a trait he generally found annoying in the human population.

"Yes, yes. On with it, pet."

"Her hair changes colors, and she can shapeshift. Turns out, he can shapeshift, too. When the pair want to get up to a little trouble, he pets his kitty’s kitty – and makes her purr."

"Now, that would definitely be a sound I would like to hear. What a lucky man."

"I might introduce you to him. He's very good looking."

"This mystery man sounds as if he is an almost impossible attainment."

Hands riding closer to her rear, Loki glanced around, noticing their closeness starting to attract attention.

"Speaking of petting pretty pussies, I do believe we should disembark to our hotel, my love. I wouldn't want to miss the main attraction."

Tonks nodded, her breath coming in hot pants. Loki could feel the warmth bleeding from her core against his pelvis like liquid magma.

In a shot, they were up, her legs wrapped around his waist, horrid entertainment and meal forgotten, and on their way to their on-deck cabin for a quick, hot tryst and pack for the leading destination they'd just docked at – the romantic, gorgeous island of Bora Bora.

\--

Using the 'Luggage Free' service, they were able to secure a fast disembarkment and arrival at their destination.

\--

Vaitape, the small city they'd docked at off the main pier, was as spectacular as the brochure and travel agent had gushed over when they'd booked their trip.

They stood barefoot upon the sand back behind and to the right of their overwater bungalow suite, holding hands. Loki had splurged, upgrading to surprise her, much to her delight. They simply gazed out over the velvety blue-green hues from the shallows to the lagoon's deep blue crystal.

A marine-scented sea breeze drifted in with the tide, ruffling their hair and blowing Tonk's small sarong up. In a moment of passion, heart swelling with love for this infuriating, spectacular little mortal he'd fallen for, Loki pulled her in and around suddenly, yanking her to his chest with a gasp as he took her lips with a fierce passion, dominating her with tongue until she relaxed compliantly.

Pressing his fingers into her tight ass, he lifted her slightly, so he didn't have to stoop so much, their height difference a bit ridiculous. At times her short stature made him feel like he was playing with a child, and nothing turned him off more than that, so bringing her to his eye-level canceled out that cold-water, turned-off feeling.

Her legs instinctively wrapped around him again, and she pulled herself up against his chest the rest of the way, a monkey clinging to his trunk, rubbing her bikini-covered center over his growing arousal.

The swim trunks she forced him to wear did little to hide the erection he now sported. Already, he'd had her twice – once before they'd left the cruise ship and another quickie after check-in at the bungalow.

Her insatiable sexual appetite brought no end of delight to his ever-horny state. Loki couldn't get enough of her, and apparently, she, of him.

"Oh Gods, I can't believe we're really here. Fucking sexy, baby. I wanted to go snorkeling and have dinner sea-side but – the only thing I'm hungry for is more of you," she breathed, hitching against him and licking at the shell of his ear while he kissed down her neck to the swell of her breasts spilling out of her small bikini cups.

"Fuck, darling. I cannot think of anything more divine than being buried in your wet, tight cunt."

"Hurry, Loki. I need you."

"Here?"

He pulled back, studying her. Other people walked along the beach, although at a distance to them, and the smell of barbeque wafted from a few doors down.

"I don't care. Cast an illusion or something. I left my wand in my luggage."

"How – careless of you, Darling."

Something in his tone caused her to pause, squinting at her boyfriend suspiciously. "What?"

Loki raised his eyebrows in mock innocence. "Nothing! I swear! I was making simple conversation."

"Nuh-uh, Mister. I know that tone, and I know that look. You're up to something."

She tried to squirm down from him, but he was having none of it, trapping her in his lanky arms, starting to jog with her back to their private rooms, bare feet thudding as he pounded over the dock.

At her attempt to shapeshift, she let out a screech in his ear, feeling his Seidr blocking her, yanking on his hair in an effort to stop him. "Let me down, right this instant, Mister!" she yelled.

Kicking the door open, he went inside, nearly toppling from his efforts to contain the battle-trained witch in his arms. Loki knew he had to hurry, or all success in his now-discovered trick would be ruined, and he wouldn't get any pussy for the rest of the holiday.

Kicking the door shut again, he nearly fell on top of her as they heaved towards the bed, narrowly missing crushing her slight frame as he twisted to the side.

In a trice, she was on top of him, wailing at his face, Loki blocking her with his arms before stopping her attempt to knee him in the family jewels.

With a sharp twist, he had her flipped back under him just by locking his legs around hers and bodily catapulting himself on top of her in a tight circle. She really was a formidable thing—one of the many traits he loved about her.

He produced a pair of Asgardian handcuffs with sleight of hand, spending another fifteen minutes wrestling her wrists – just to mess with her - into them and clamping them to the elaborate, scrollwork, brass headboard.

It was easier securing her ankles, and no effort at all to ensure their clothes melted away.

Stark nude before her moments later, Loki relished the angry, feisty revenge promised in her violet eyes.

"You're going to pay for this."

"I'm sure it will be worth the cost. I've been simply *dying* to get you under me like this since you first so nicely informed me of your greatest weakness."

Eyes wide, she tried to writhe away, unable to shapeshift. Shit! He'd finally figured out how to block her ability without touching her. Her wandless magic also fizzled.

"Loki of Asgard! Don't you fucking dare! I HATE that!"

Narrowing his eyes, Loki stalked toward her, cock hard against his belly, leaking down into his pubic hair at the very thought of his plans, making her regret her actions from a month prior.

"You fail to remember the little incident of shoving a tentacle up my backside during our little encounter on the Quinjet, no?"

If possible, she paled even further, hair turning canary yellow, looking afraid now. "That was an accident!"

"Accident, my ass!" he hissed at her. "You were simply angry with me for stopping you throwing your body in front of me when that grenade went off at the Hydra facility. It would have blown you to smithereens!"

Her face brightened. "Hey! You learned a new word!"

Caught off-guard, he cocked his head at her then swore. "Fucking Thor and his Midgardian colloquialisms," he spat. "I will forever have that damnable word in the back of my mind."

"It suits you. You should adopt more of our customs."

He had moved away a bit, turning back to her sharply. "You are trying to distract me. It's not going to work."

"I would never do anything like that!" she pronounced, trying to look innocent when she was far from that.

Her guarded look had Loki at ease. She wondered what he was up to, although he believed she already knew but was merely hoping against hope it wasn't true.

Deciding to tease her, he growled, causing her to squeal as he attacked her breasts, pressing them together and suckling both nipples sharply into his mouth at the same time.

"OH, God! Loki! Fuck!"

"Hm, yes, I am your God," he murmured, not willing to let go of her luscious tits any more than absolutely necessary.

His drooling cock leaked all over her lower thighs, and he smeared it in, rutting helplessly against her soft flesh, aching to release inside of her, but willing to deny himself for the time being. The witch had to learn her lesson not to mess with his ass without permission.

She started moaning, burying her fingers in his hair when he took the opportunity to procure a long, delicate feather from a pocket dimension while still laving her nipples.

It started out as a little tickle on her left side. She squirmed under him, giggling underneath an extended moan.

"Ha, ha! Oh, Loki – ah, haha! What are you doing?"

He moved down, still on all fours, straddling her, kissing, nipping, sucking his way down to her navel, then sitting up and blatantly, slowly, bringing the tip of the feather to her stomach. She sucked in hard in a futile attempt to get away from him.

"Loki, no! I can't – please don't – you wouldn't – ah! Ah, hahahaha!"

"Oh, yes, I would. I will. I am. This is what happens to naughty little witches for shoving tentacles bigger than my brother's forearm up my ass!" he snarled, abandoning the feather in favor of his fingertips, wiggling them mercilessly over and around her abdomen and lower belly.

"It wasn't – ah, hahaha! – Wasn't! Oh! Ha! No! That – hahaha, AHHHH! -big!" she finished, twisting so much she nearly unseated him.

This continued back and forth, repartee ceasing as she lost her breath, screeching, hair turning rapid shades of the rainbow as her emotions cycled through the Bifrost of variety.

Ending at her feet, the witch was practically in tears by the time he'd finished with her, satisfied she'd paid dearly for her transgression.

"That will teach you not to mess with the God of Mischief, my little pet," he told her smugly. When he attempted to kiss her, she turned her head away, angry and mute.

"Ah, ah ah. We'll have none of that. I want to get your punishment out of the way so we can enjoy ourselves."

Her cold silence had him tsk' ing at her. "I know how to make you squirm in a more pleasurable way, darling," he whispered to her, kissing gently on her turned cheek.

Settling himself between her thighs, she tried to lay still like a cold, dead fish, but as Loki's tongue worked his magic on her clitoris, sliding two fingers into her surprisingly wet cunt, he felt more than heard the purr she'd promised him back on the boat.

"Such a good pet. This is your reward, darling, for taking your punishment like a good little girl."

Her gush of wetness answered him, tongue lapping it up, drinking at her fountain, swelling her pearl until her hips bucked against him, voice panting and moaning, urging him on. He knew he wasn't forgiven, but when her orgasm swelled, cresting, sweaty stomach trembling from its force as her thighs crushed at his skull, he knew he was on his way towards it.

Pulling himself up against her lovely body, Loki placed his cock at her entrance and pushed in, driving the breath from them both momentarily. "Open up to me, my lovely. Give in to your God. Nothing in the Nine could stop me from spending my love between your thighs."

Stunned at his veiled declaration, Tonks gaped at him in wonder. "Do you really mean it?"

The witch’s lovely eyes teared up as he started to move, feeling her thighs spread the little bit they could with her legs bound. With a wave of his hand, the restraints fell, and she was free. Wrapping his arms under and around her knees, he pressed her legs up on either side of her chest, thrusting gently between her soaked thighs and angling himself to give her the most considerable pleasure.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered, resting his chin on her forehead. It was impossible to kiss her at this angle with their height, but he gasped out when she stretched out her neck, biting at his tender nipple, tugging on it with her lips.

"Fuck, so tight, darling," he crooned through his teeth.

"Need you, faster, Loki!"

He obliged, still in amazement at how he couldn't get enough of her, how he would never get enough of her. He'd never fallen for anyone in his long life. Not like this, not this hard, nor so quickly. It scared the shit out of him.

However, when he saw that blasted werewolf sniffing around her tail when they'd visited her mother, he'd resolved to have her secured as his own by the end of this holiday.

"Want to spend deep in your pussy, plant my child there," he moaned, only realizing he'd said it out loud when she tried to push him off of her.

"Hell no! Pull out! I told you no kids unless I'm married, I've seen too many of my friends get the shaft when baby daddies took off!"

More determined than ever, he adjusted his tactic, refusing to give in. If that's what she wanted, that's what she would get.

He waved his hand and rings appeared on their fingers. "There, engaged, now do that thing with your belly, my love. Roll it so I may feel you over my shaft."

"Loki, what? What the hell?"

"Marry me. Be my wife. Give me a child, darling. I will make you so happy. I'd meant to make it romantic, but you forced my hand. I never want to let you go."

He accentuated his sincerity with each thrust until she was speechless, speeding up, pounding into her until she creamed over him, gushing until he arched his back, shouting, spilling copiously at the neck of her womb, feeling a sense of satisfaction settle upon him. He *would* get her with child this trip, come Hel or high tide.

"Say yes," he whispered, sliding out and kissing her. "Say yes. Be my wife. I love you, dearly. No other. Please."

Loki never begged or said please.

Looking into his eyes, she knew in her heart there was no other answer.

"Yes, Loki. I'll marry you."

He sealed it with a kiss, making sure she never regretted her decision as he loved and cared for her and their family for the rest of their days.

Each year, they honeymooned at Bora Bora, reliving that magical time they'd bound themselves to one another for all time.


End file.
